ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball
Infobox concert tour |concert tour name = The Born This Way Ball |image = 2-7-12.jpg |image caption = The Born This Way Ball official poster. |artist = Lady Gaga |album = Born This Way |start date = April 27, 2012 |end date = TBA |number of legs = TBA |number of shows =TBA in North America TBA in South America TBA in Europe 17 in Oceania 16 in Asia 110 Total |last tour = The Monster Ball (2009-2011) |this tour = The Born This Way Ball (2012-2013) |next tour = |Misc = }} The Born This Way Ball Tour is the name for the upcoming third concert tour by Lady Gaga to promote Born This Way. Gaga first announced the tour on February 19, 2011 during the first night of the third version of The Monster Ball Tour. Gaga stated that the current plan is to start the tour at the end of 2011 and that she is currently working on the design. Gaga also stated during an interview with Fuse, that she wanted the Born This Way Ball Tour to be more like a continuation of The Monster Ball Tour. Background On May 27, 2011, Gaga spoke to Australia's Sunday Herald Sun about the tour stating "the next tour I believe will be called the Born This Way Ball and that will be a much longer tour of Australia. Pink’s tour of Australia is truly inspiring. I don’t know if it will be that long but maybe if we’re lucky. It will be next year, at the top of next year. I think it’s really unfair that artists don’t bring their entire shows Down Under because it is quite expensive to cargo. But I don’t do this for the money. I do it for the thrill of music and theatre so I will be bringing my whole show with me." On June 13, Gaga revealed further about the tour. :"I do have plans, it will be at the top of next year but I have to begin rehearsing by the end of this year. That's what I do. It's time for another marathon. If you're running a marathon, and you're about to cross the finish line, you don't stop and say, 'Oh, once I cross it, it's over.' You run as fast as you can to get there as quickly as you can. So I guess, for me, it's about how many marathons can I run? How many dreams can I make true? Now, not for me, but for my fans" During the iHeartRadio Music Festival, a new interlude title, "Hooker Film", was used. Development “The Haus of Gaga and I have worked for months conceiving a spectacular stage, The Born This Way Ball is an Electro-Metal Pop-Opera; the tale of the Beginning, the genesis of the Kingdom of Fame. How we were birthed and how we will die celebrating.” In February 2012, Lady Gaga released a promotional image for the tour; she is wrapped in plastic outside the gates of the Electric Chapel. Stage On February 6, 2012, Gaga tweeted that the central area within the stage will be known as "The Monster Pit", which is regulated to general admission fans who were the first to arrive. Every night, the Haus of Gaga will also choose fans from the Monster Pit to come backstage and meet Gaga. On Lady Gaga's official website, the rules of eligibility for the Monster Pit were described in more detail. On February 7 at midnight (EST), Gaga tweeted a sketch of the stage for the tour. Monster Pit eligibility details *Due to venue capacity issues, only those with GA floor tickets will be eligible to earn Monster Pit access. *For safety & security reasons, fans won't be permitted to line up at the venue before 8am local time the day of the show; those with GA floor tickets can line up in the Monster Pit eligibility line. The afternoon of each show, Monster Pit access wristbands will be distributed to GA floor ticket holders who have arrived first, waited the longest, and are dressed to "Ball." *The first person in line for the Monster Pill will receive a key. *A very limited amount of Monster Pit passes will be held and distributed at random each night for those who do NOT have GA floor tickets; these will be awarded to fans who arrived first, waited longest, + dressed to "Ball" but fo not have GA floor tickets. Images BTWBT-Promo.jpg|Promotional photo 2-8-12.jpg|First 11 dates of the tour 4-9-12.png|The European dates of the tour Opening acts * The Darkness (European dates) * Lady Starlight (Europe, Australia and New Zealand) * Zedd (Australia and Asia dates) One of the opening acts, The Darkness went on MTV to discuss the tour. They made an announcement. They also stated the following: "We are honoured to announce our addition to the bill as main support for Lady Gaga's Born This Way Ball tour 2012" Set list # "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" # "Government Hooker" # "Born This Way" # "Bloody Mary" # "Bad Romance" # "Fashion of His Love" + "The Queen" # "Just Dance" / "LoveGame"/ "Telephone" (medley) # "Judas" # "Heavy Metal Lover" # "Bad Kids" # "Hair" (acoustic) # "Yoü and I" (acoustic) # "Electric Chapel # "Americano" # "Poker Face" / "Alejandro" / "Paparazzi" (medley) # "Scheiße" # "The Edge of Glory" (encore, acoustic + band) # "Marry the Night" (encore) Dates 2012 *Fall (South America) 2013 *January to April (North America) A ^aThere was no "Monster Pit" at these shows. Costumes/ Rehearsals Costume Designers:*Charlie le Mindu, Atelier Versace, Armani Privé, Void of Course *LoveGame **Dave Audé remix ending. Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-04.jpg 120427-BTWB_Highway Unicorn.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé Born This Way Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg 120427-BTWB_Armani Privé.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé Bad Romance 120427-BTWB_Bad Romance.jpg :Lady Gaga — Mask by Void of Course Americano 120427-BTWB_Americano.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit X Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé Personnel *Choreographer — Richard Jackson *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Management — Troy Carter *Hair stylist for Lady Gaga — Frederic Aspiras *Make up artist for Lady Gaga — Tara Savelo *Assistant — Sonja Durham *Musical director – Joe "Flip" Wilson *Main make up artist for dancers – Sarah Nicole Tanno *Dancers – Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie, Montana Efaw, Sloan Taylor-Rabinor, Amanda Balen, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson, Victor Rojas, Kevin Frey, David Brandt, Bethany Strong (unconfirmed) Band *Keyboards — Brockett Parsons *Drums — George "Spanky" McCurdy *Bass — Lanar “Kern” Brantley *Guitars — Ricky Tillo, Tim Steward Category:Concert tour Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour